


To the Winner #4

by Sukunami



Series: Life Series [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-25
Updated: 2002-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukunami/pseuds/Sukunami
Summary: To the Winner is a series of short stories, interspersed in the Life SeriesTo the Winner #4: Seifer wins, earning a Christmas surprise





	To the Winner #4

[Seifer]

It's dark and silent in the halls of Esthar Garden as I make way to the suite that is on the same floor of the Headmaster's office. Even after all these years I feel like I'm breaking curfew walking around this late at night, though it hasn't ever bothered me much to break the rules. I would have never believed that I'd end up enforcing Garden policy myself someday. Well, I suppose there was the Disciplinary Committee I made up long back, but that was merely formed to harass students for breaking inane rules, nothing official about it.

My fingers automatically punch in the code to deactivate the lock and the door slides open quietly, the scent of pine and sap overwhelming me briefly. Stepping inside, I have to smile pitifully at the poor tree standing in the corner of the main room, it being a touch too tall for our low ceiling. Selphie was appalled when she arrived last week with her boys to discover we had no Christmas decorations in our home. Hyne, it was painful getting that tree in here. But it's kind of nice seeing the lighted pine in the place. There hasn't been one for maybe four years, or since Isan started living in the dorms that is. Though back then we typically went for much smaller trees.

After placing Hyperion within its case and into the closet, I go to the tree and unplug the blinking lights. Funny, Squall usually remembers to do that before going to bed. Which means he has probably been staying up for me. Shit. I told him that I was going to be home hours before this. How was I supposed to predict that an electrical storm off the coast would fuck up with all of our equipment for the past two days?

Treading quietly to our bedroom door, I make the hopeless attempt to go to bed without waking him up. A shame Squall was never a heavy sleeper. He has an annoying way of making me feel guilty about the little things, such as waking him up, though he never really says a word about it. But besides that, I love getting the rare chance to see him in vulnerable sleep. It's idiotic, but him lying defenseless like that within my arms proves more than words just how much he trusts me.

At my approach, the door opens with a hiss and soft light spills out into the darkened suite. For a full three seconds I'm stunned breathless before a smirk forms on my lips and I lean against the doorframe to take in the view. White Christmas lights encircle the room in random patterns, giving the room an appeasing glow. Typical cotton sheets have been replaced with much softer looking, lightly shining material. And I think there's a hint of peppermint in the air.

But the real attraction is of course the form lying partially curled on top of the bed. Covering uncontrollable dark hair is a Santa hat, the material bent such that the large ball of white fluff rests just before his closed eyes. My gaze traveling further down, I take in the view of a fuzzy white collar leading down to bright red material of the costume. The top is sleeveless, though he wears long red gloves that cover most of his forearms while leaving his fingers bare. I almost laugh at the sight of three white tasseled ropes that serve as his belts, but that urge completely disappears at the sight of smooth legs just barely covered by the short red skirt trimmed in the same fuzzy white as the collar.

Hyne, Fate loves me.

Probably sensing someone observing him, Squall shifts slightly before his eyelids open and he looks confusedly at the white fluff in front of his eyes. But sleepiness seems to evaporate from his mind as he sits up to glare lightly at me. At least I haven't completely pissed him off tonight.

"You're late."

"Had communication problems as well as other things happening on the way back. Though if I had known this was planned..."

He stands up from the bed, casually straightening the skimpy Santa outfit and then readjusting his hat. "Everyone will be here tomorrow, so I thought it best to not wait for Christmas Eve. And being your birthday today... or should that be yesterday?"

"Mmmm, but that wasn't part of the bet." Which reminds me, I should probably get Isan something nice this year for growing that additional few inches before his fifteenth birthday.

"Stop hoping that I'll be doing this twice for you, Seifer."

I smile, caught in the attempt. "But you look so damn fuckable."

A dark eyebrow rises in question. "Isn't that what this is about?"

I chuckle at the bland tone of his question and reach out to pull him close enough for me to check if the right things were beneath the bright red material. Squall easily dodges my hand and holds up a finger in a mock scolding motion.

"Undress then sit."

I wouldn't be Seifer Almasy if I refused such an order. As I rid myself of dusty and torn clothes, Squall steps to the dresser closest to the bed and picks up something that I can't see from this angle. Freed of clothing, I stretch out my travel sore body, my eyes focused on Squall. He smiles vaguely at me, the message of 'nothing I haven't seen, so stop showing off' clear in his expression. Grinning with anticipation, I take a seat on the edge of the mattress.

Squall kneels at my feet, gently spreading my legs. A red ribbon makes its appearance, quickly and efficiently tied at the base of my penis. It's then I realize that tonight is going to be painfully erotic. While our bet had entailed the outfit he had to wear, I had forgotten about the potential 'tease until Seifer is hurting for this' factor. I really should have known better, but the idea of Squall in a barely covering skirt easily wiped logical thought from my mind.

"Now," he says in a low tone. "No talking, no touching, no moving until I say."

A smirk is my only reply, knowing the rules are already in effect for the game. Slowly he stands, a single finger trailing along my length before he steps back and turns to the dresser. He picks up large, thick rod of candy cane that's already been freed of plastic except for the bottom half he holds. Stormy eyes fixed with mine, he licks the long stick with extreme slowness before taking the very tip into his mouth to suck on briefly. Meanwhile, his free hand reaches over to turn on the CD player there.

I almost laugh at the cheesy musical 'bum dee bum' background, but when Squall stalks forward to sit next to me and presses against my side, my amusement is quickly replaced by desire. Smoothly his far leg crosses over to rub between my thighs while he whispers along with the words of the song, his lips brushing against my ear.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me." His hand presses against my chest and closely trimmed nails trail down my body. "I've been an awful good boy, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." The last bit is whispered as he grips my beginning arousal and strokes hard with the fisted hold once.

Quietly laughing at my groan from his move, he stands up from the mattress and places the stick of candy cane back into his mouth to suck on, briefly freeing both hands to spread my legs wider as he kneels down. After a final lingering lick of the candy, he takes it out from his mouth and then runs it along my length, the stickiness a strangely pleasing sensation. Soon his tongue is lapping at the sugar sweetened flesh, but he annoyingly doesn't take the erection fully into his mouth. With the female voice singing, "Next year I could be oh, so good," Squall blows cool air at the base of my penis, making my whole body shiver from cold tension.

That horrid piece of candy is placed back in his mouth, his cheeks hollowed from sucking, and he gracefully regains his feet and pushes my legs together in order to easily straddle my thighs. The fabric of his outfit feels soft and nice against my heated skin as he presses in close. One of his arms is hooked over my shoulder as his hand plays with the hair at my neck. He pulls out the candy cane with a wet noise and then offers it to me. I take it into my mouth, and Squall's eyes narrow with a pleased expression before he takes it away to lean in frustratingly close.

He whispers along with the song, his lips brushing mine, "Santa cutie, there's one thing that I really need, the _deed_."

Taking that as permission to move, I reach out with my tongue to lick at his sticky lips. Squall sighs, letting me deepen the kiss as he wraps his other arm around my shoulders. At the chorus of, "hurry down the chimney tonight," he thrusts twice against my erection trapped between us. That damn ribbon might as well be strangling my throat for the sweet agony it causes me.

"Hyne, Squall..."

Squall leans back with a halfhearted scolding look sent my way for speaking without permission. Taking off his Santa hat, he puts the candy cane inside and drops it to the ground. How he can think of keeping the carpet clean at a time like this bewilders me. Holding fingers near my mouth, I smile at the silent command and lick them lightly before sucking the bits of sugar stickiness from the calloused skin.

"Seifer, this outfit is too hot."

"Then allow me..."

By now the music has changed to random instrumental Christmas music, Squall knowing we'd only last through maybe one song with actual words. My hands at his back, I slowly unzip the back of his outfit. Running my hands through the opening, I help draw it forward for Squall to slip his arms out of the outfit. The new sight makes me grin.

"You remembered everything."

He scoffs. "Do you have a clue how fucking uncomfortable this thing is?"

I wince at the statement, wondering how long he had been wearing the outfit before I appeared tonight. In apology, I bend down and suck at a nipple while my hands rub firmly along his sides entrapped in the tight material of a red corset. His breath becomes ragged at my assault of the nipples and skin bared just above the tight red material. His slight shifting movements on my lap are entirely too pleasurable. Eventually his hands go to my shoulders and push me back so that he can stand. Deftly undoing the rope belts, Squall soon relieves himself completely of the Santa outfit to show off the corset and thong combo.

He runs a hand through thick hair, stretching out beautifully in an unintentional pose. "You are so damn lucky that your birthday and Christmas are close together."

No, I'm just lucky that Squall wants me to be with him. The fact that he'd follow through with any challenge or bet I place with him is a simple bonus. But wording this out loud is impossible with him adjusting the corset like that. Grabbing his arm, I pull him to the bed and soon have the lithe form trapped under my body. Placing his hands above his head in a loose one-handed hold, I cup his face with my free hand in order to feel the smooth skin while I press hard against his lips and bite the soft flesh. He arcs against me with a moan, the lacy feel of the corset scraping along my stomach and erection. Our lips never parting, I start to thrust against him in a hopeless attempt to relieve pressure.

Dizziness from pleasure and lack of decent oxygen makes me sit up with panting breath. Squall looks in the same state, but he has quite the disadvantage compared to me. Though he wouldn't dare admit defeat out loud, stormy eyes appear almost begging in the request for liberation from his binding outfit. Smirking at his flushed cheeks, I slowly run my fingers down his face, neck, and chest to the first hook of the corset. Like carefully unwrapping a present in order to preserve the paper, I steadily run down the line of hooks. Squall takes a deep, relieving breath once completely freed.

Hooking my fingers into the straps of the thong, I pull them down while kissing the length of smooth flesh, enticing a moan when nipping the underside of a knee. Moving back to Squall's side, I take one of his still gloved hands and direct it to my throbbing erection. He chuckles quietly before finally undoing that damn ribbon. Nudging his shoulder, I get him to roll over and move back onto his knees. While I hate not being able to see his face clearly this way, being pressed along most of his body feels too amazing to resist this position.

Straddling his legs, I push myself carefully into his dry heat, watchful of any signs that I'm hurting him. Of different mindset tonight, he thrusts back onto me fully, our mixed groans complementing the sound of pounding in my ears. I drape over him then, my arms curling underneath to both hug him close against me and to grab hold of his dangling arousal. As I kiss and lick the sweat sweetened flesh of his back, I move in sporadic thrusts, more so enjoying the feel of him tight around me than the need to pound into the lean body.

It's always so good, so perfect like this, us joined in a solid bond of desire and love. And while this doesn't last nearly long enough for my own selfish wants, there will be always that invisible thread which binds me to Squall. Eventually I hold him tight enough to cause a soft whimper, and then I drive into him a few strong times until he finds release. The thought of what his expression must look like at this moment makes my own climax come shortly after.

Refusing to let go of him, I lean over such that we fall to our sides in a spooning position. Hooking my leg over his, I vaguely wonder if I could possibly find a way to get even closer to him. Hyne, when did I get so obsessed with this man? He shifts in my hold just barely to get more comfortable, though never suggests to part ways, not even for the period it'd take for our bodies cool down from intense heat.

There's a light touch at my hand before his fingers intertwine with mine. "We're even."

I nuzzle drowsily against the hair at his neck. "I don't know. You didn't fulfill every part of the bet."

He scoffs at the second attempt of using a loophole. "Why the hell do you want me dressing like a woman anyway?"

I pause at the unusual hint of worry underlining his tone. "Because you are fucking gorgeous. And it's not like I want you like this all the time. Just a little fantasy of mine."

"... ..." I can almost hear his scowl. Leave it to Squall to be unimaginative enough to not understand the appeal of certain types of kink, even after all these years.

"Love, it's you I want no matter. Whether in SeeD uniform, leather pants, or a fucking sexy Santa outfit. You know that," I state before gently kneading an ear lobe with my teeth.

He sighs. "Next you'll be saying you want me pregnant again."

I laugh, but refrain from comment. Truly, I wouldn't mind another kid in the family. There's so little to be proud of within my life, and Isan certainly accounts for most of that. But I know it would be an early grave for me if Squall found me begging Rinoa or another sorceress to place a second pregnancy spell on him. And I suppose I shouldn't be greedy, already having more than I could've dreamed about in my younger years.

With the sound of violins playing out Silent Night, I rest my head on his shoulder and pull him once tightly against me before closing my eyes for sleep. His hand in mine squeezes in response and loosens as he relaxes to gain some rest before his insane waking hour. Letting my mind wander towards sleep, I wonder vaguely what we could place a bet on next. We haven't done anything on the roof in ages.


End file.
